Field
The present disclosure relates to fishing tackle devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, in particular, to an improved device for use with an artificial fly and/or lure.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional artificial flies are tied and/or formed directly on a fishhook such that the hook becomes an integral part of the fly. With this configuration comes several drawbacks. For example, such artificial flies are permanently limited to the fixed size, bend, type, model and gape of their associated hooks, thereby shortening their lifespan and limiting their scope of use. Hooks can also become dull, rusty or otherwise ineffective, prematurely shortening the useful life of the entire fly since the hook can no longer set into a fish's mouth, rendering the fly useless as a means of taking fish.
Furthermore, preparation of conventional large flies can often include the use of epoxies to form “heads” on the hook or fly. These epoxies can take hours to spin and cure, thereby introducing a higher probability that errors or inconsistencies will develop in the heads and substantially delaying the precious time before the artificial fly can even be used. Epoxies can also yellow, crack or develop other defects over time, again shortening the effective life of the entire fly. Even when catching a fish, the fly, when formed on the hook, is often swallowed by the fish and deteriorates after only a few uses.
In addition to the above, conventional flies are not easily interchangeable and can be fairly fragile. These and other drawbacks introduce inconsistencies and increased costs to the fishing experience.